


排球少年乙女向 生活中与他一起的某个时间段

by Lindyyyy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, 乙女向 - Freeform, 排球少年乙女向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindyyyy/pseuds/Lindyyyy
Kudos: 3





	排球少年乙女向 生活中与他一起的某个时间段

ooc注意

文笔垃圾

  


真的好纠结专业和中介

申请大学让人头秃ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ)

  


因为只看了动画所以可能有私设

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


日向翔阳 /// 练习时

  


  


他活跃在球场上的表现你无论怎么看都看不够，无论是奔跑的那一瞬间，还是跳起来的那一时刻。汗水在他的肌肤上留下水渍，然后被灯光照耀的熠熠生辉，再加上得分后他脸上洋溢着的兴奋，他就像一个小太阳一般吸引着你的视线

  


久而久之你变成了排球社的常客，每天看着他们训练玩闹

  


影山将球传给了他，你的心也同样像是背后长了一对翅膀的翔阳般起跳

  


“扑通—扑通—”

  


在对方还没有反应过来之时，球已落地，得分也只是成为了这一套连续动作中的其中一环

  


注意到了你的到来，他笑着朝你比了一个耶的手势

  


“扑通——”  


  


明明不管是球也好，还是他也好，都已然落地，为什么心反而跳的越来越激烈…？

  


大脑还在冷静的思考，身体却不受控制的直接给了答案——

  


“我可以！！”

  


大家都被你突然的大喊吓到了，目光纷纷投射过来

  


你才反应过来自己刚刚做了什么，脑中一片空白，更别说说出一句完整的话出来，你干脆放弃了挣扎直接原地抱头蹲下作自闭状

  


呃啊太丢人了太丢人了怎么会这么丢人

  


消极的气息盘旋在你上空简直到达了肉眼可见的地步

  


“真的吗！！你也可以吗！！！？”

  


听到前方传来熟悉的声音，你抬起头  


  


“来试试看吧！！”

  


翔阳脸上仍是一副朝气蓬勃的样子，他朝你伸出手，虽说背对着光可光线在他背后却是衬得他越发闪耀

  


被蛊惑着握住了手，他带着你跑到了球场中后递给了你一个球

  


“就是你只要「啪——」的一声跳起来，然后用力挥手，球就会「啪叽」飞出去掉在地上！！”

  


你看着手里的球，有些不知道该作什么反应

  


“不…我，那个……”

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


影山飞雄 /// 补课时间

  


  


你本以为他的成绩应该是很好的，毕竟在球场上总是一副运筹帷幄的样子，就算是十分钟前他突然出现在你家门口说想要找你补习时，你的第一反应都是极其欣慰

  


他是终于开窍了吗！知道要和我这个女朋友好好联系感情了？？？为此还想出了这种借口啊，真好啊，太可爱辽

  


就算再给你一次机会你都不会觉得他成绩居然真的一般

  


尤其是英语成绩

  


“这个单词我们刚刚才背过啊，你怎么又忘了？？？”

  


“你上一次就说错了，这次和上次错的一模一样！！”

  


“你是怎么做到错这么多的……”

  


一个小时过去了，进展依旧慢的可怜

  


不应该啊？？天才的脑子不是应该都很好的吗

  


你试探性的做了几个排球中能用到的手势想以此测试一下影山，结果自然是花不了几分钟就全对了

  


……

  


…………………………

  


你深吸一口气，努力压下心里的恨其不争，满脑子都只知道排球，然后给他比了一个心

  


“你知道这个是什么意思嘛？”

  


大概是真的一心都扑在了排球的原因，他先是摇了摇头，随后明显是起了好奇心的看着你

  


你勾勾手指，示意他靠近一点，然后在他还没反应过来的时候轻吻了一下他的唇，眼见着他的耳根越来越红，你倒是有种出了口恶气的感觉

  


“意思就是我要朝你收取补习费用了——！”


End file.
